Hermosa
by pinkpower
Summary: In which Jacob and Nahuel have a conversation about nothing. Jessieness as always. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Some Nahuel love! :D**

**Nothing belongs to me. -_- Shuddup.**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the only creature ever put on this earth, whose beauty put the crème moonlight to a hideous shame. In every imaginable, she was a woman—how she swayed her voluptuous hips from side to side as she walked around, how she observed everyone with gorgeous, calculating, rich chocolate irises, how Renesmee was compassionate to all things ordinary and extraordinary, and especially with all her might. This was a simple fact.

In the past, I've been with several women, each forgettable and dull, but all those different flings had been committed in the false heat of the moment. At least those women were tangible, unlike _mi flaquita Hermosa. _No, instead Nessie's heart and soul belonged to another odd being—that Jacob Black. I supposed if I could never feel her breath on yearning lips or know the pleasure of her slim arms embracing my body so close it would be like paradise, I would choose Jacob to cherish the young lady for the rest of eternity.

As I brought the warm metal cup to my mouth, I tasted and savored the sharp, delicious bear's blood; a wave of relief washed over me, my throat ever thankful for the crimson meal. Meanwhile, Jacob appeared to go unfazed by this action, much to my surprise, as we lounged on the front porch of the Cullen abode.

"I imagine you would be accustomed to blood-drinkers by now," I said, smirking to myself.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I would have to be, considering Nessie is half-vampire," Jacob replied, smiling—probably at the thought of his beloved mate.

"She. . ." I paused to gather my aloud ponderings, not desiring to give offense, ". . . is half of what you are meant to hate. Do you ever resent Renesmee for her vampire heritage?"

"No, of course not. I could never resent Nessie for anything she is. At least when I leave Nessie to go on my patrols, I know I can expect Nessie to take care of herself," he replied as though others had questioned his true feelings towards Nessie a million times prior. "I guess I'm used to people doubting us."

I nodded, not particularly caring to hear yet another lecture on the miraculous ability to gaze upon a girl's face for the first time and then—_wham_!—magically, have something in this pointless life make absolute sense, to have someone that truly makes you want to live again—_imprinting_.

I knew Nessie's existence pried Jacob's hateful eyes wide open once upon a time, to see all things from her perspective—both figuratively and literally. Blah, blah, blah. . . And they lived happily ever after.

"I can't say that I really comprehend that feelings, not fully anyway," I told him honestly, "but I guess that's only likely as I am not able to imprint."

Despite my strong sense of skepticism, I could not lie to myself. Ever since Jacob and Nessie became engaged to be married, it felt natural to wonder if there could be a woman somewhere as tragically enchanting as my first love. Could there be another woman I would sacrifice my very soul for? I didn't think so.

Jacob was a lucky dog.

"So. . ." Jacob started awkwardly, and I mentally gulped, "I wasn't born yesterday, ya know. I see the way you look at Nessie."

Uh-oh. What I was supposed to say to that?

_I apologize, Jacob, for admiring the way Renesmee scrunches her cute nose right before her mouths turns up into a blinding smile, or how her contagious laughter could thaw the most frozen of hearts. I'm sorry for fantasizing about wrapping my arms around her tight frame the way you do. I'm sorry for how adrenaline and longing pump through my broken heart whenever she enters the room, and seems to revive me when she takes a single breath. Most of all, I'm so sorry that I am not sorry for falling in love with your other half. _

Instead, I asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep," Jacob retorted, popping the 'p.' "Don't worry about it too much, Nahuel. I would think of you as an idiot if you didn't at least find Nessie attractive. I mean, let's be real."

I chuckled forcefully, nervously. "At first I thought I wanted to be with her because she's the same as me, the only one that isn't my sister. Then, I began to really know Nessie, and I couldn't help myself. It's really the first time I've ever felt anything so wonderful in all my life. But, Jacob, I know that I could never compare to you in Nessie's eyes."

In consequence to my words, Jacob attempted to stifle a smug grin; everyone knew Jacob and Renesmee were meant to be together. Why should he want to be humble about the matter? Destiny had granted him the best woman to ever exist. If I were in his shoes, I would love to rub it in every male's face that Nessie chosen me out of all the other men following left and right, ready to bow to her every whim.

"Well, Nessie is the most amazing person I've ever known." Jacob smiled. His brown eyes flickered to the widening doorway, when we both spotted Nessie fluttering through the threshold.

_Ah, Renesmee_.

Her skin gleamed like backlit alabaster in the fresh sunlight. Goodness, she was so beautiful. In just a large white tee shirt and blue jeans, Nessie's presence made my day.

"Hey, fellas. Whatcha up to?" she greeted, a bright smile plastered to her face.

"Conversing a bit, _flaquita Hermosa_," I answered.

"Really, about what?" Renesmee inquired, gracefully sitting her bottom on Jacob's obliging lap. He pulled her in closer to his chest, pressing his lips softly to her right temple. An affectionate sigh escaped her lips.

Then, Jacob and I exchanged a glance.

"Nothing."


End file.
